Une nounou d'enfer !
by Rieval
Summary: [TERMINEE] Qui a dit que Rodney McKay n’aimait pas les enfants ? Fic' GEN. KidFic.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **_Une nounou d'enfer !_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Genre** : Gen – PG+13 – Bon, c'est censé être de l'humour avec une petite pointe de drame.

**Spoiler** : Childhood's end/La fin de l'innocence

**Résumé** : qui a dit que Rodney McKay n'aimait pas les enfants ?

**Disclaimer** : pas grave qu'ils ne soient pas à moi vu que bientôt, ils reviennent … Vive la TV canadienne !

**« L'art d'être grand-père »**

Moi qu'un petit enfant rend tout à fait stupide,  
J'en ai deux ; (…) ; et je prends l'un pour guide  
Et l'autre pour lumière, et j'accours à leur voix, (…)

_Victor Hugo, 1802-1885, écrivain, poète, homme politique français  
_  
**ooOOoo**

**Chapitre 1 – Baby-sitting**

« McKay ! »

La voix du Major fit sursauter Rodney sur son siège. Il était si absorbé par l'étude des données qu'il avait pu récupérer sur l'E2PZ sur M7G-677, qu'il n'avait pas entendu Sheppard entrer dans le laboratoire.

« Oui, quoi ! »

Le Major s'approcha de la table de travail. Il attrapa un des petits objets anciens qui traînait sur celle-ci et commença à jouer avec. Rodney soupira, se leva, lui enleva l'objet des mains et se rassit devant son ordinateur.

Sheppard plongea ses mains dans ses poches comme un gamin prit en train de faucher des confiseries.

« McKay. »

Rodney finit par relever la tête de son portable.

« Quoi à la fin, il y en a qui travaille sur cette base, Major. »

Sheppard fit mine d'ignorer l'insulte.

« Ford m'a raconté que vous vous étiez comporté comme le père fouettard avec les gamins de M7G-677. »

« Hummmmm, oui, et alors. » C'était vraiment fascinant, l'E2PZ emmagasinait l'énergie sans aucune …

« Et donc, je me suis dit que vous deviez vous racheter un peu. Vous avez rendez-vous dans le hangar, dans 10 minutes pour reconduire quatre _aaaaaaaaadorables_ petits athosiens, sur le Continent. Ils avaient chopé la rougeole, ou la roséole, enfin, une maladie à boutons, Beckett les avait sous sa garde et maintenant nous les renvoyons chez leurs parents. Vous et … »

… oui, c'était ça, aucune perte d'énergie. Incroyable ! N'importe quel réacteur, même à Naquadah, connaît une déperdition d'énergie …

« … Teyla, vous les ramenez sur le Continent. »

… il fallait qu'il fasse des tests au plus vite. Quelques simulations, oui, il demanderait au tchèque, Zarunka. C'était un scientifique tout à fait acceptable …

« _McKayyyyyy_ ! »

Rodney plongé dans son ordinateur continuait de l'ignorer. Le Major sourit. Il tendit la main vers le bidule ancien que McKay lui avait confisqué. Il ferma les yeux et presque immédiatement, l'objet se mit à vibrer et à produire de la chaleur. Rodney tourna immédiatement la tête.

« Mais que … Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend ? Nous n'avons aucune idée de ce à quoi sert ce … »

« Oui, peu importe. Rodney, je vous attends dans cinq minutes dans le hangar à Jumper. »

Le Major sortit de la pièce après avoir éteint mentalement l'objet et l'avoir déposé dans les mains tendues de McKay. Ce dernier fixa la porte du laboratoire un moment.

Le Hangar ? Dans cinq minutes ?

Pourquoi faire ?

**ooOOoo**

Rodney arriva avec son matériel dans le hangar. Il aperçu le Major qui en retour lui fit signe de venir.

« Par ici Rodney ! »

Ah, le Major se trouvait près de jumper 3. Oui, il y avait eu quelques problèmes avec ce jumper. C'était donc ça, hum, pas de problème et …

Horreur !

Quatre gamins se trouvaient là eux aussi. Trois filles et un garçon. Enfin, peut-être. C'était difficile à dire à cet âge, tout se ressemblait.

Teyla était là elle aussi. Elle tenait dans ses bras, une petite chose qui devait avoir dans les … heu, oui, enfin qui était vraiment petite. Et le petit garçon, le regardait avec des yeux pleins de suspicion.

Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

« Heu, Major est-ce que je peux savoir ce que tout ceci, » il désigna les enfants de la main, « signifie. »

Sheppard lui sourit et l'attira par les épaules vers l'arrière du Jumper qui était ouvert.

« Cela signifie, Docteur McKay, que vous allez accompagner le caporal Desmond, ici présent et Teyla, sur le continent pour ramenez les enfants à leurs parents. »

Rodney ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sorti. Elle forma juste un « O » de surprise. Il finit par retrouver la parole.

« Mais … Mais, c'est ridicule ! Je ne suis pas une babysitter et puis j'ai beaucoup plus urgent à faire et … »

« Tstststststs, McKay. Elisabeth a donné son accord. Elle m'a dit que votre arrivée sur la base avec le jumper lorsque vous êtes revenu avec l'E2PZ avait été des plus … _comique_. Donc, nous avons décidé qu'un peu d'entraînement vous ferait du bien. Desmond vous guidera, et ... »

McKay se tourna vers le marine's qui le salua brièvement. Sheppard le délesta de son barda qu'il installa à l'arrière et le conduisit, toujours un peu sous le choc de cette excellente nouvelle, vers l'avant de l'appareil. Rodney prit place dans le siège du pilote.

« … vous pourrez aussi aider Teyla avec les enfants. Le voyage prend une bonne trentaine de minutes. Amusez-vous bien !»

Rodney lui lança un regard glacial, un de ceux qui promette l'enfer sur terre. Tant pis ! Rien que pour voir la tête du bon docteur face à cette horde de gamins, ça valait le coup.

Teyla monta avec les petits athosiens.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – O monde merveilleux de l'enfance !**

A peine dix minutes après un décollage – parfait selon lui – Rodney avait déjà envie de balancer un des gamins hors du Jumper. Deux petites filles se disputaient le droit d'être sur les genoux de Teyla. Leurs petits cris perçants étaient une vraie torture pour les oreilles de tout humain normalement constitué. N'y tenant plus, Rodney se retourna.

« Ca suffit ! Vous voyez c'est moi qui pilote, et pour piloter j'ai besoin de me concentrer et là, avec vos cris c'est impossible alors vous savez ce qui va se passer nous allons nous écraser et là vous arrêterez définitivement de faire du bruit ! C'est ce que vous voulez ?»

Tous les gamins s'étaient retournés vers lui et étaient désormais silencieux. Cela ne dura pas bien sûr. La menace avait fort bien été comprise mais elle n'eu pas l'effet escompté. A savoir, selon Rodney, responsabiliser ces petites terreurs. Les jumelles se mirent presque immédiatement à pleurer, rejointes par le petit gamin dans les bras de Teyla.

Cette dernière jeta un regard noir à Rodney. Rodney quant à lui n'avait qu'une envie s'était de se taper la tête contre le tableau de bord !

« Heu, Docteur, je crois que je vais prendre le relais, d'accord ? »

Le pilotage du Jumper était déjà hasardeux avec McKay aux commandes mais avec ses difficultés de concentration, c'était carrément devenu dangereux.

Rodney regarda un moment le caporal Desmond, poussa un soupir et se leva, lui rendant les commandes. Il allait s'asseoir dans le siège passager, lorsqu'il surprit le regard du Caporal.

« Oui, et bien quoi maintenant ? »

« Heu, désolé Docteur, mais nous approchons des côtes du continent et j'ai besoin que Mlle Emmagan me guide pour l'atterrissage. Les athosiens ont aménagé une sorte de … »

« Okay, okay, j'ai compris. Mais je me demande ce que je fais là si ce n'est pas pour piloter, franchement je … »

« Oh, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, Docteur, j'ai une mission de la première importance à vous confier. »

Rodney se tourna vers Teyla qui s'était levée.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney était furieux contre le Major. Il allait lui faire regretter de l'avoir mis dans cette position. Il allait lui faire initialiser des dizaines et des dizaines de prototypes Anciens. Il allait demander à Beckett de faire quelques recherches sur son gène naturel. Il allait … Ouyouyouillle ! Ses divagations mentales furent interrompues par une douleur intense au niveau de son cuir chevelu.

« Hey, ça suffit. »

Il captura la main qui venait de lui tirer les cheveux. Une petite main qui serrait étroitement une mèche de cheveux. Une mèche à laquelle il tenait, merci. Il dégagea un à un les petits doigts crochus, regrettant la perte de quelques cheveux, pendant lamentablement entre les petits doigts.

La _chose_ que Teyla lui avait balancée dans les bras devait avoir 1 ou 2 ans. Elle ne marchait pas encore. Et c'était un garçon. Enfin, peut-être vu que Teyla lui avait juste donné son nom – Cardol – ce qui pouvait tout aussi bien être féminin que masculin. Et franchement, Rodney n'avait aucune envie de faire l'ultime test pour vérifier ce qu'il en était. De toute manière, cela ne changeait pas grand-chose à sa situation.

Il soupira.

Autour de lui, les enfants s'étaient d'abord faits silencieux. Ils l'avaient longuement observé, avant que l'une des jumelles engage enfin la conversation.

« Teyla dit que tu es gentil. » Le ton de la petite fille laissant clairement paraître ce qu'elle pensait de l'opinion de Teyla.

Hum, que pouvait-il répondre à ça, hein ? Il opta pour le regard foudroyant et le silence, mais la seconde petite fille, s'approcha de lui, elle mis ses mains sur ses genoux et se hissa dessus.

« Hey, tu ne vois pas que j'ai déjà Créole sur les genoux là ! »

La petite fille s'installa sur sa jambe et Rodney fut bien obligé de lui faire de la place, elle haussa les épaules avant de lui répondre.

« Elle s'appelle Cardol, pas Créole, ce serait un drôle de nom Créole, ça veut rien dire. »

Donc, ce qu'il tenait était une fille. Super, c'était bien la première fois qu'il se retrouvait avec deux femmes sur les genoux et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie : hurler et partir en courant.

Il ne comprenait pas les enfants.

Où qu'il aille, c'était toujours la même chose. S'il y avait des gosses, vous pouviez être sûr qu'ils allaient venir se coller à lui. Il ignorait pourquoi les enfants cherchaient sa compagnie. Peut-être parce qu'il ne les traitait pas comme les autres adultes. Rodney n'avait jamais compris pourquoi un adulte face à une petite tête blonde devenait « gouzi gouzi », un enfant était un individu à part entière et il les traitait comme il traitait les autres. S'ils posaient des questions idiotes, ils avaient droit à une réponse idiote.

Il ne répondit pas à la gamine et se tourna vers le cockpit. Le Caporal et Teyla discutaient jovialement. Ils l'avaient déjà oublié.

« Moi je m'appelle Kéri, elle c'est Lendwi et lui Hallorg. »

Rodney était à nouveau occupé à empêcher Cardol de faire de lui le sosie de KojaK. Kéri tira sur sa veste.

« Hey, tu dois me dire ton nom. C'est pas poli de pas répondre. Moi je t'ai dit nos noms donc tu dois faire pareille. »

« Il s'appelle Rodère. »

Kéri se tourna vers le petit garçon qui venait de parler. Hallrog se trouvait assis en face de Rodney. Keri se retourna vers Rodney, elle prit le visage de Rodney entre ses petites mains et l'embrassa.

« Bonjour _Rodèèèèèèèèèèère_ ! »

Lendwi qui visiblement n'aimait pas que sa sœur se fasse remarquer et pas elle, grimpa aux côtés de Rodney et l'embrassa elle aussi, en chantonnant son nom.

« Rod-_ney, _pas Rodère. »

C'est tout ce que Rodney eu le temps de dire avant qu'un bruit d'explosion ne retentisse.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Note :** merci pour les reviews, comme d'hab !

**SubNote **: cette histoire a été écrite à cause de Téli ! Elle n'a pas terminé sa fic' Trouvaille (avec la petite Jenny). Ceci dit c'est pour la bonne cause : elle finit une vidéo sur _Empathie_ ...

**Chapitre 3 – Halte garderie**

Les gamins s'étaient immédiatement mis à hurler et en fait, Rodney lui aussi avait crié. Il avait juste eu le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au cockpit avant que le jumper ne pique du nez et qu'il se retrouve par terre, serrant toujours Cardol dans les bras.

Il entendit le Caporal prendre contact avec Atlantis pour leur signaler leur situation. Teyla se tourna vers lui, elle essaya de se lever et de les rejoindre à l'arrière mais c'est à ce moment là que la paroi de séparation entre le cockpit et l'arrière du Jumper se baissa.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le petit vaisseau Atlante s'écrasait sur le Continent.

**ooOOoo**

Hummmmmm. Des mouettes. Rodney entendait des mouettes. Leurs petits cris perçants étaient un peu pénibles. Et puis, il faudrait qu'elles arrêtent de le secouer comme ça, parce que vraiment … le secouer ? Des mouettes le secouaient ! Il fallu à Rodney quelques minutes pour réaliser l'absurdité de cette affirmation. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux, histoire d'en avoir le cœur net.

Bien sûr, pas de mouettes. Juste deux grands yeux noirs qui le fixaient l'air surpris. Cardol se trouvait sur son ventre et babillait comme si de rien n'était.

« Rodère, Rodère, réveille toi, debout, Rodère, s'il te plaît ! »

Une des jumelles tirait sur sa manche en pleurant.

« Okay, ça va, ça va, je suis réveillé. »

Il agrippa le bébé et tenta de se relever. Il étouffa un juron. Ses côtes lui faisaient un mal de chien. C'était bien sa chance. Il avait du se casser quelque chose lorsque le jumper avait … _Non de …_ !

Ils s'étaient crashés.

Cette fois, il était réveillé pour de bon. Il se releva en prenant appui sur les bancs, tout en gardant Cardol fermement contre lui. Puis il regarda autour de lui.

La paroi de séparation était toujours baissée. Aucune odeur suspecte – genre composants électronique en train de griller – juste, une odeur familière, une odeur de … bord de mer ! De l'iode. Ca expliquait les mouettes.

Il se tourna vers les autres occupants du Jumper. Les jumelles étaient toutes les deux fermement agrippées à ses jambes, menaçant de la faire tomber et Hallorg … Rodney chercha des yeux le petit garçon.

Lors du crash, la plupart des sacs qui avaient été entreposés là – certainement des choses pour les athosiens – étaient tombés des filets, répandant tout un bric-à-brac auquel venaient s'ajouter le matériel de base des Jumper.

Mais pas de trace du gamin.

L'espace n'était pas très grand alors où … Rodney finit par repérer du tissu rouge sous l'une des bâches qui étaient tombée par terre.

_Bon sang_ !

« Allez les filles, ça suffit. »

Il parla calmement et s'assit devant elle, en essayant d'ignorer la douleur dans son côté gauche. Avec Cardol bien calée sur son épaule droite, il attira les deux petites filles vers lui. Les petites athosiennes enfouirent immédiatement leur visage dans sa poitrine. Rodney ne savait pas très bien quoi faire, alors il leur tapota doucement le dos.

« Bon, ça va aller, hein, il faut que je vois comment va Hallorg, alors vous restez gentiment ici toutes les deux sans bouger, d'accord ? »

Les jumelles hochèrent la tête.

Rodney se releva. Il avait un peu le tournis, mais manoeuvra jusqu'à la bâche à l'arrière du jumper. Il la souleva. Hallorg se trouvait là. Son bras droit se trouvait replié sous lui. Il faisait un drôle d'angle. Cassé. Rodney s'agenouilla devant lui. Il déposa le bébé par terre et examina le petit garçon. Hallorg ouvrit les yeux et poussa un cri dès que Rodney eu commencé à le bouger.

« Non, reste tranquille. Chhhhhh, ça va, mais tu dois rester tranquille. »

Hallorg cessa de bouger, sa respiration était un peu hachée et de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? »

Une des jumelles regardait par-dessus l'épaule de Rodney. Sa sœur était assise près de Cardol.

« Est-ce que je ne vous avait pas dit de rester assise près de la paroi ? »

Les deux petites filles firent oui de la tête.

« Et est-ce que vous ne m'aviez pas promis de rester assise là ? »

De nouveau un petit signe de tête.

« Alors qu'est-ce que … Oh, laissez tomber. »

La petite fille qui se trouvait presque sur son dos, murmura.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on doit laisser tomber ? »

Rodney fouilla du regard parmi les débris qui se trouvaient éparpillés par terre. Il fallait qu'il trouve la trousse de secours.

« Rien. »

La seconde petite fille reprit immédiatement.

« Rien ? Mais alors pourquoi est-ce que tu nous _dis_ de laisser tomber ? »

« Parce que … »

Ah, il avait trouvé la trousse.

« Parce que quoi ? »

La petite fille fouillait avec lui dans la trousse, sortant tout ce qu'elle trouvait, l'obligeant à tout remettre dedans derrière elle. Le bébé cherchait à s'enfuir sous la bâche. L'autre fillette – il était incapable de savoir qui était qui – ne cessait de lui poser des questions stupides et il ne savait pas comment il allait faire pour bander le bras du gamin.

Et le pire, c'était qu'il ignorait où ils s'étaient écrasés – les odeurs d'iode qui filtraient indiquaient qu'ils étaient près de la mer, il espérait juste qu'il n'était pas _trop_ près de la mer – et si Teyla et Desmond étaient encore en vie.

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 – Une journée à la plage**

« Ouch ! Ce n'était pas mon plus bel atterrissage … »

Desmond se redressa sur son siège et regarda autour de lui.

Ils avaient évité le pire. Ils ne s'étaient pas trouvés très loin des côtes lorsque le Jumper avait décidé de se mettre en carafe. Résultat : un atterrissage forcé sur la plage. L'avant du Jumper était bien enfoncé dans le sable. La baie du cockpit cependant n'avait pas résisté au choc. Une large éraflure barrait la baie et le sable commençait à filtrer.

Desmond se retourna vers sa coéquipière.

La jeune femme se trouvait par terre, face la première. Il la retourna doucement.

« Heu, M'dame ! Mlle Emmagan ! »

Il tapota un peu ses joues puis l'appela à nouveau par son nom de famille. Après quelques minutes la jeune athosienne réagit, ses yeux papillonnèrent puis se refermèrent.

« Teyla … »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous pouvez m'appeler Teyla. »

« Oh. »

« Aidez-moi. »

Il l'aida à se relever.

« Le système de communication ne fonctionne plus mais je pense qu'Atlantis a eu notre message avant notre descente forcée. En revanche, nous ne trouvons pas au point de rencontre prévu avec les vôtres. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et les enfants ? Le Docteur McKay ? »

« Heu, je ne sais pas je … »

Teyla se leva d'un bond. Elle essaya l'intercom. Rien. Elle se mit alors à frapper la paroi.

« Docteur McKay ! Docteur McKay, répondez nous. »

Ils retinrent tous les deux leur souffle jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, un coup leur réponde. Ils étaient en vie. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Nous devons sortir d'ici. Je pourrais rejoindre le village et avec des haches nous devrions pouvoir abattre cette paroi ou bien tenter d'ouvrir la soute de l'extérieur.»

Le Caporal avait l'air plus incertain. Il doutait que la technologie Ancienne soit aussi facile que cela à détruire.

« La baie du cockpit est en piteuse état. Je suppose que nous devrions pouvoir la casser complètement. »

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait enfin réussi à contrôler tout son petit monde. Les jumelles jouaient au docteur avec deux ou trois trucs qu'il avait sorti de la trousse médicale pour elles, il avait réussi à se façonner une sorte de kangourou pour le bébé avec une couverture de survie. Il devait ressembler à ces jeunes mères d'Afrique noire. Cardol dormait sur son dos, ses deux jambes de chaque côté, bavant dans son cou. Et bien sûr, une main dans ses cheveux. Mais au moins, elle n'essayait pas de faire le tour de la cabine dévastée à quatre pattes !

Il lui restait à s'occuper de Hallorg.

Il avait réussi à installer le petit garçon sur un des bancs et lui avait fait une petite injection de morphine. Il n'y avait pas de dose « enfant » dans la trousse médicale et il espérait ne pas lui en avoir donné trop. Hallorg ne pleurait plus et clignait des yeux, combattant le sommeil. Rodney aurait voulu qu'il s'endorme pour faire l'attelle et en même temps, l'idée d'avoir le gamin inconscient le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Regarde Rodère, regarde ! Moi aussi je suis un docteur, comme Sandra ! »

Kéri – ou bien était-ce Lendwi – avait transformé la main de sa sœur en une espèce de gant de boxe, tout en gaze, le tout bien sûr agrémenté de sparadrap. La petite fille avait l'air très fier de son œuvre.

« Oh, oui, et bien, comme ça, je suis sûr que, » il hésita un moment puis se lança, « Lendwi ne se fera pas mal à la main dans un avenir proche, hein. »

Les deux petites filles se regardèrent et se mirent à glousser.

« T'es bête, moi c'est Lendwi, elle c'est Kéri. »

Oui, évidemment, il aurait du s'en douter. Les deux petites filles retournèrent à leurs jeux.

Rodney ôta sa veste et sa chemise à Hallorg. Ce dernier émit juste un petit gémissement. Le bras était cassé juste en dessous du coude, mais sans plaie ouverte, dieu merci ! Il tendit le petit bras jusqu'à ce que l'angle soit correct puis le pansa fermement. Rodney utilisa la boite en plastique qui avait contenu la trousse médicale pour l'attelle. Avec son couteau, il dépeça la boite et utilisa les morceaux pour maintenir en place le bras. Il serra le tout avec le sparadrap qu'il réussit à sauver des mains des jumelles puis recouvrit le petit athosien avec les restes de la couvertures.

C'est à ce moment là que des bruits sourds retentirent contre la paroi.

**ooOOoo**

Ils avaient fini par dégager le cockpit.

La baie avait cédé après que Desmond ait vidé son chargeur dessus. Ils avaient ensuite déblayé le sable. Teyla s'était immédiatement précipitée à l'arrière du Jumper et avait essayé d'actionner l'ouverture.

Rien à faire.

Teyla n'aimait pas l'idée de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec le Docteur McKay. Est-ce que tout allait bien à l'intérieur ? Elle avait même été jusqu'à appliquer son oreille sur la paroi de métal. Elle avait discerné une voix mais avait été incapable de comprendre ce qu'elle disait.

« Hum, j'ai une idée. Du moins ça pourrait marcher, tout dépend de l'étendue des connaissances du Docteur McKay. »

Desmond souriait. Cette référence taquine au puit de savoir que McKay prétendait être la fit sourire elle aussi.

« Et quelle est cette idée. »

« Vous allez voir. »

Le Caporal s'agenouilla devant la paroi et commença à taper dessus avec son Beretta, des petits coups saccadés suivis de coups plus longs. Il arrêta, puis recommença, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne une réponse.

**ooOOoo**

Rodney avait été soulagé d'entendre ce bruit. Il s'était levé d'un bond, oubliant ses côtes. Il poussa un petit gémissement mais se planta devant la paroi qui séparait la cabine du cockpit. Il frappa dessus deux fois. Et il reçu deux coups en réponse.

Il regarda les enfants et leur sourit.

Un bon moment passa avant que les coups retentissent à nouveau cette fois sur la porte arrière du Jumper. Rodney suivi de près par les jumelles s'agenouilla près de la porte et frappa celle-ci avec la paire de ciseaux qu'il avait utilisé pour soigner Harllog.

Au bout de quelques minutes, les coups revinrent. Leur rythme semblait suivre une logique, il connaissait ça, c'était, bon sang, c'était … _Du morse_ !

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 – Cadeau d'adieu**

« Ils vont bien. Le petit garçon a le bras cassé mais à part ça, ils vont bien. Sans doute un peu sous le choc. Doublement même. »

Teyla était soulagé mais à la dernière phrase du Caporal elle fronça les sourcils.

« Doublement ? »

« Heu oui, enfin, je veux dire, être coincés la dedans avec McKay … je veux dire avec le Docteur McKay … ça doit pas être drôle. Enfin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire … »

Le militaire commençait à bafouiller.

« Oui, Caporal, je crois que je vois de quoi vous voulez parler. »

La réputation de McKay n'était pas celle d'un « rigolo » comme dirait le Lieutenant Ford. Mckay était avant tout un bourreau de travail, un homme arrogant et égoïste. Enfin, c'était l'image qu'il projetait. Mais Teyla savait regarder au-delà des apparences.

Elle savait que McKay était un homme fiable, loyal et il avait déjà prouvé qu'il n'hésitait pas, s'il le fallait, à faire face au danger (1).

Ceci dit était-il de taille à affronter quatre enfants de moins de 7 ans ?

**ooOOoo**

Desmond et Teyla s'étaient installés sur la plage pour attendre les secours.

Ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps. Un jumper fit son apparition moins d'une heure après le crash de Jumper 3. Le Major Sheppard se trouvait à son bord ainsi que le docteur Beckett.

Ils continuèrent à « discuter » avec McKay en morse. Beckett était un peu inquiet pour Hallorg lorsqu'il apprit que Rodney lui avait administré de la morphine.

Il fallu encore une bonne heure à l'équipe de sauvetage pour désosser la porte du Jumper. Et ce qu'ils découvrirent derrière les laissa un moment sans voix.

McKay se tenait là, debout, un bébé endormi sur son dos, le petit Hallorg dans les bras emmitouflé dans une couverture et Keri et Lendwi gentiment à ses côtés, tenant chacune fermement un pan de sa veste beige.

« McKay, qu'est-ce que … »

« Chut, vous allez la réveiller. »

Il lança un regard noir à Sheppard qui se tu immédiatement.

« Rodney, donnez moi le petit. »

Curieusement, Rodney semblait hésiter.

« Heu, et bien, on risque de le réveiller lui aussi, le mieux c'est que je le garde jusqu'à Atlantis comme ça … »

« Rodney, j'ai besoin de l'examiner et je ne peux pas le faire si vous le tenez dans vos bras. »

« Oh, oui, bien sûr. »

Il prit soin de relever la couverture sur le petit garçon puis transvasa délicatement sa charge dans les bras de Beckett. Celui-ci prit l'enfant et l'emmena dans le second Jumper.

« Et bien, je pense que c'est à moi de m'occuper de vous jeunes filles. Vous venez avec moi ? »

Sandra avait accompagné Beckett. C'était elle qui s'était occupée des enfants pendant leur séjour à l'infirmerie.

Les jumelles levèrent les yeux vers Rodney, comme pour avoir son avis sur la question.

« Allez vous pouvez y aller, j'arrive tout de suite. »

Les petites filles lui lâchèrent la main et suivirent Sandra.

« Je crois que c'est à moi qu'il revient de vous débarrasser de votre dernière charge, Docteur. »

« Hu, quoi, oh, Caldor, non ça va aller, je la sens à peine. Et puis, elle a fini par me lâcher les cheveux donc je ne crains plus rien. Sauf que maintenant je ne sens plus mon oreille gauche. »

La petite fille serrait en effet le lobe d'oreille de McKay, tout en suçant son pouce.

« Rodney McKay, astrophysicien et _doudou vivant_. »

Rodney leva les yeux au ciel à cette remarque très sheppardienne.

« Haha, très drôle Major. Je vous signale que c'est de votre faute si j'en suis là ! »

« Docteur McKay, je crois que je devrais prendre Cardol, vous semblez un peu fatigué vous-même et si vous voulez vous reposer sur le chemin du retour, elle va vous gêner. »

« Oh, oui, vous avez sans doute raison. »

Teyla l'aida à détacher la petite fille, puis prit celle-ci dans ses bras.

McKay avait l'air un peu pâle.

« Rodney, vous êtes sûr que ça va ? »

Il y avait un peu d'inquiétude dans la voix du Major.

Rodney le regarda un moment, il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre, mais ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il perdit connaissance.

**ooOOoo**

Une côte fracturée. Voilà ce que lui avait coûté cette petite aventure.

Il avait du rester à l'infirmerie trois jours ! Trois jours sans ordinateur. Mais bon, il n'était pas tout seul. Hallorg était là lui aussi. Il lui avait appris à jouer aux Dames et le gamin se débrouillait plutôt bien. A noël, il lui apporterait un jeu d'échec. Ceci dit, Rodney n'était pas bien sûr que les athosiens fêtent noël.

Keri et Lendwi, ainsi que Cardol étaient rentrées chez elles le lendemain du crash. Beckett avait voulu les garder la nuit. Au cas où. Il s'en était mordu les doigts.

Les jumelles et McKay avaient mis l'infirmerie sans dessus dessous en inventant les jeux les plus invraisemblables. Et McKay avait osé jouer les innocents. Beckett avait entendu les gloussements aigus des petites filles une bonne partie de la nuit. Ainsi que le gloussement d'un certain scientifique dont il aurait grand plaisir à renouveler tous les vaccins dans un proche avenir. Les trois avaient passé la nuit à se raconter des histoires. Des histoires, essentiellement contées par le susnommé scientifique.

Et puis il y avait eu Sheppard. Ce dernier se sentait coupable pour ce qui était arrivé – grand bien lui fasse ! – si bien qu'il avait tout fait pour rendre le séjour de Rodney à l'infirmerie plus agréable, lui apportant notamment les dernières barres chocolatées de toute la base.

Globalement, Rodney devait bien reconnaître que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise expérience, à l'exception bien entendu de la partie relative à sa côte fracturée. Il avait aimé être avec les enfants. En tous les cas, avec ceux là.

Mais maintenant, il était seul. Hallorg était lui aussi reparti sur le Continent.

Il attendait Beckett. La nuit avait été un peu difficile. Il avait mal à la gorge et se sentait un peu fiévreux. Mais pour rien au monde il ne resterait une minute de plus ici. Sandra lui avait fait une prise de sang pour analyse et il attendait les résultats. Après, il pourrait enfin retourner à la _normalité_. Il faudrait qu'il commence par examiner les rapports d'entretien de Jumper 3. Que s'était-il donc passé ce jour là ? Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Zurenda.

Il en était là de ces réflexions lorsque Beckett entra dans l'infirmerie suivi de près par le Major. Ils avaient tous les deux l'air ennuyé.

« Heu, qu'est-ce qui se passe. »

Beckett regarda Sheppard qui haussa les épaules. Le médecin écossais poussa un petit soupir.

« Rodney, je suis désolé mais il va falloir que vous restiez ici encore un moment. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

Carson se tourna vers Sheppard qui prit le relais.

« Et bien, il semblerait que les athosiens vous ait laissé un petit _cadeau d'adieu_. »

Rodney fronça les sourcils.

« Un cadeau d'adieu ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Carson que se passe–t-il au juste ?»

« Rodney, apparemment Cardol était encore contagieuse et … »

Oh, non …

« … j'ignorais que vous n'aviez pas eu cette maladie étant enfant … »

… pas ça !

« … mais les résultats sont sans équivoques. »

Sheppard se tourna vers l'astrophysicien, un petit sourire taquin sur les lèvres.

« Vous avez la _rougeole_ Rodney. »

**Fini** !

**« L'art d'être grand-père »**

(…) Et moi qui suis le soir, et moi qui suis la nuit,  
Moi dont le destin pâle et froid se décolore,  
J'ai l'attendrissement de dire : Ils sont l'aurore.  
_Victor Hugo, 1802-1885, écrivain, poète, homme politique français  
_


End file.
